Episode 2.4
Episode 2.4 was the fourth episode of Series 2 of Broadchurch. Plot In light of Lizzie Latimer's birth, Mark Latimer decided to take a paternity leave from his job to spend more time with his new daughter, something he didn't do for Chloe or Danny. He also decided to stop meeting with Tom Miller to play video games in Susan Wright's old caravan, not only to spend more time with the baby but also because he said it could look bad, an older man spending so much time with a younger boy. Lucy Stevens is called as witness in the trial. Despite her sister's warnings, Lucy changed her story slightly to say that the person she saw putting things in the bin on the night of Danny's death was definitely Joe Miller, her brother-in-law. When questioned as to why this name was not in her original witness statement, Lucy claimed that she did tell the police but they didn't record it. This brought on much disapproval from Ellie. A character witness is also brought in, a former colleague of Joe's who told of how quiet he was for most of their time together but one day snapped and attacked a guy who took a parking spot they were aiming for, an outburst which was completely unexpected by her and which caused her to request the termination of her working partnership with Joe. Alec Hardy went back to Sandbrook to try and reopen the kidnapping/murder case in light of the new information gained from Claire Ripley and Lee Ashworth. He traveled there with Ellie Miller, and due to problems with booking, they have to share a hotel room, even sharing the bed since they'd already been accused of sleeping together. Hardy talked to Cate Gillespie about the possibility of reopening the case while Ellie looked through the adjoining house, formerly rented by Lee and Claire from Cate, using the key that Hardy had copied during the initial investigation. Cate told Hardy that her husband, Ricky Gillespie, had made a point of flirting with Claire over the garden fence while she was looking. She too changed her story of what she was doing the night of the kidnapping, saying now that she wasn't with her husband that night. Later, the two former detectives went to discuss reopening the case with the only officer who could do that, but that officer, who also happened to have been Hardy's wife, denied the request because of the personal suffering that happened during the initial investigation. Ellie questioned Hardy about why this case was so important to him. He revealed that it had been he who had found Piper's body in the river three days after the kidnapping, and he who had pulled her body out. Piper had been the same age as Hardy's own daughter, and he couldn't imagine how anyone could be so heartless as to kill the girl and dump her in the river. That evening, Hardy had dinner with his family, meeting his 15 year old daughter for the first time since the Sandbrook case originally closed. While at the restaurant, Ricky approached Hardy and told him not to reopen the case, claiming that Hardy had caused enough pain already. This made Hardy start to suspect Ricky of being guilty, especially after what Cate had told him earlier. Later that day, outside the court room, Ellie reveals to Hardy that she had snooped through Claire's phone, finding that all her search history was to do with Lee and his crimes, while the contact list had only two numbers, one of which she recognised as Hardy's and the other which was unknown to her. Although she had written the number down and they had tried to call it, the phone went to answering machine, leaving the detectives clueless as to the identity of this other caller. The camera shows that the owner of the number was in fact Ricky. Susan Wright returned to Broadchurch with Vince, entering her caravan as Tom Miller played video games in it. She told Tom he would have to stop going into her caravan as she didn't like visitors. She later met with Nige Carter, appearing to try and make amends with him as he was all the family she had left and she had found out during her absence from Broadchurch that she had developed lung cancer. Nige is horrified by this idea as it was Susan who placed Nige under suspicion in the first place. Later, Susan was called as witness in court by the defence barrister, Sharon Bishop, where she claimed that it was indeed Nige who she saw pulling Danny's body out of the boat and onto the beach. Cast *David Tennant as Alec Hardy *Andrew Buchan as Mark Latimer *Jasper Jenkins and Milo Jenkins as Lizzie Latimer *Jonathan Bailey as Olly Stevens *Olivia Colma as Ellie Miller *Tanya Franks as Lucy Stevens *William Andrews as Ben Haywood *Charlotte Rampling as Jocelyn Knight *Jodie Whittaker as Beth Latimer *James D'Arcy as Lee Ashworth *Carolyn Pickles as Maggie Radcliffe *Lucas Hare as Clerk of the Court *Meera Syal as Judge Sonia Shamra *Phoebe Waller-Bridge as Abby Thompson *Marianne Jean-Baptiste as Sharon Bishop *Matthew Gravelle as Joe Miller *Adam Wilson as Tom Miller *Thusitha Jayasundera as Adhika *Eve Myles as Claire Ripley *Hollie Burgess as Pippa Gillespie *Pauline Quirke as Susan Wright *Amanda Drew as Cate Gillespie *Lucy Cohu as Tess Henchard *Arthur Darvill as Rev. Paul Coates *Joe Sims as Nige Carter *Hannah Rae as Daisy Hardy *Brendan Murphy as Waiter *Shaun Dooleyas Ricky Gillespie Notes To be added Category:Episode